


Summer Days

by SecretStudentDragonBlog



Series: Better Off As Lovers World [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, fob - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can't leave these two alone!, I'm still not over it, Not news to anyone, One Shot, Patrick is a dirty boy, Summer Beard, That goddamn video ruined me, going commando, sex in public places, summer days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretStudentDragonBlog/pseuds/SecretStudentDragonBlog
Summary: Patrick gets a visit from Robyn while filming the Summer Days video. The song has given her an idea to spice up their sex life.





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I watched that video I KNEW I had to fic it! It got into my head and simmered for a few weeks, ideas jumping around, before I settled on this story. It's set a few months after the final chapter of Better Off As Lovers, so you might want to read that first if you haven't already (and thank you if you have!).
> 
> It's a day in the life of Patrick and Robyn and, as tends to be the case with these two, things have to get a little bit wonky before they get a lot steamy.
> 
> Thanks, as ever, to my coven for reading and feeding back - couldn't have done it without you!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145360326@N04/48823573947/in/dateposted-friend/)

“You don’t have to come down to the set if you’re busy.” Patrick tried to hide the disappointment he was feeling from his voice. “I know it’s short notice. I just thought we could get some lunch or something when I’m done.”

“I want to, baby, honestly.” Robyn said, her phone cradled between her shoulder and cheek as she rooted through the kitchen cupboards for Noah’s school snacks, coming up short on fruit bags before remembering Patrick had _also_ been through those same cupboards earlier that morning. The sun hadn’t even been up but they’d both been in the kitchen together, whispering over mugs of coffee before Patrick set off to shoot the video. And Patrick had taken the last two fruit bags for the drive over.

“Will you eat a banana today?” Robyn turned to look at her son who was pushing a Lego car backwards and forwards on the breakfast counter. “Daddy took the grapes. _Bad daddy_.” She heard Patrick laugh at the other end of the line.

“I don’t like ‘nanas.” Noah complained, wrinkling his nose up and looking just like his father. Robyn smiled at the expression. “Can I have cake?” He looked at Robyn hopefully.

“Is cake fruit now?” Robyn asked him, shaking her head.

“Hey, let me talk to him a minute.” Patrick said. “And pack the banana. I’ll get him to eat it.”

Robyn decided it would be inappropriate to comment on Patrick packing _his_ banana while her child was present, instead handing the phone to Noah and carrying on with sorting out his backpack for kindergarten. It was amazing how much stuff one small child needed for a morning’s education. She hid the banana underneath a folded t-shirt and hoped that Patrick was as good as his word. As she zipped the backpack closed, Noah said goodbye to his dad and shoved the phone along the counter. Robyn caught it as it fell off the end nearest her.

“Noah Stump!” She admonished. As she put her phone back to her ear Noah murmured ‘sorry, Mama’. Robyn leaned across the counter and ruffled his hair.

“What happened?” Patrick asked.

“Skidoo’ed my phone.” Robyn told him. She looked pointedly at Noah as she continued speaking. “Now he’s going to take his backpack and be in his seat, buckled in, by the time I’m done talking with you.” Skirting the counter, she hooked her arm around her son and lifted him down to the floor. Noah picked up his backpack and headed down the hallway towards the garage door. “What did you say about the banana?”

“Told him Spiderman eats them.” Patrick replied. “I’ve been telling him a lot of things lately that Spiderman does, actually. I might want to curb that.”

“Only because you don’t want to ruin Spiderman for him.” Robyn laughed. “Not because it’s in any way deceitful behaviour.”

“Hey! We don’t know that Spiderman _doesn’t_ love bananas.” Patrick protested.

“Do we really think he goes to bed at 7.30 though?” Robyn asked, picking up her car keys and following Noah to the garage.

“Who knows? He’s 17 years old. He probably has a curfew and a bedtime.” Patrick said. “That’s about right for kids, right?”

“Are you kidding me?” Robyn laughed louder. “Do you remember what _we_ were doing at 17? Me, you and Joe? We weren’t even home most nights then. We were out in that deathtrap van with Andy and Pete, getting up to no good and probably breaking a _lot_ of laws.”

“Speaking of bedtimes and curfews.” Patrick lowered his voice. “Do you think there’s a chance _we_ could have an early bedtime tonight, if I’m home by _my_ curfew?”

Robyn, who was about to open the driver’s door, paused and stepped away from the car, lowering her own voice.

“You be home by 7.00 and read to the little monster and we’ll see about that.” She said.

“I’ll read to him _and_ I’ll bring you ice cream.” Patrick promised. “Oh, they’re calling me. I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

“Ok, love you.” Robyn waited to hear the words back then ended the call. After dropping Noah at school and running the errands she needed doing, she hooked her phone up to the Bluetooth in the car and put the new song on repeat. As she listened to Patrick singing she had an idea and headed for home, calling Pete on the way to see if he could pick Noah up from school for her.

He could. It was on.

*****

When she walked onto the street where Patrick was filming for the day, having been issued a security pass and given directions on where to find her husband, she was nervous. She had a plan in mind, one that she was sure Patrick would enjoy if he could let himself go with it, but this was something new and she felt sure that everyone was looking at her and that they _knew_. Which was nonsense, of course – people _were_ looking at her, but it was more out of curiosity and recognition than anything else, and it was only a couple of people.

She hung back slightly, out of Patrick's line of sight, while he filmed and was both amused at his performance and stupidly turned on at the sight of him, water cascading down his face from under his straw fedora, darkening his beard and soaking into his shirt and tank top. And she wanted to send flowers and a thank-you note to whoever had dressed Patrick for this video because he looked absolutely delicious. She made a mental note to pick up some tank tops for him from somewhere the next day and insist that he wear them. It took her a couple of takes to realise that she was reacting to him the way he was reacting to the woman in the back of his cab – overwhelmed with heat and lust – but hers was real and she knew she’d soon have an outlet for it. She hoped he was almost done.

When the director called ‘cut’ Patrick climbed out of the cab he was filming in, water dripping from his chin, and his clothes – including his shorts – stuck to him. Robyn bit her lip – she could see people looking at him with interest, and jealousy was rearing its ugly head, uncoiling like a snake in the pit of her stomach. It was ridiculous really – she knew by now that Patrick was crazy about her. He didn’t even have to say the words – although he did, frequently and eloquently – when just a look from him was enough to let her know how he felt. She pushed down on the jealousy, only to have it replaced by a slightly sick feeling. Nerves again at what she planned. It was risky and there was a high chance Patrick wouldn’t go through with it, but she wanted to at least try.

As if he sensed her presence, Patrick suddenly looked straight at her, zeroing in on her amongst the other people. She waved, smiling brightly at him, wondering if she looked manic. Seeing a huge smile appear on his face at seeing her there, unexpectedly, dissipated the last of the jealousy. Watching him wait for the older lady who had been in the back of the car made the jealousy spike again.

The two of them walked over to where Robyn was waiting, chatting as they came towards her, and Robyn had to remind herself – again – that just because someone was laughing at what Patrick was saying and touching him on the arm, and just because Patrick was laughing with her, it didn’t mean anything. And Patrick certainly wasn’t about to leave Robyn for someone probably twice his age.

“I thought you couldn’t get over here.” Patrick said as soon as he reached his wife. He turned to the woman by his side. “Colleen, this is my wife, Robyn, who I was telling you about. Robyn, this is Colleen.”

“I know it’s going to sound like a cliché, but he has _not_ stopped talking about you.” Colleen said. Robyn looked at Patrick for confirmation and he went red. “Everything he said, on any topic, was clarified with ‘my wife says’ or ‘my wife thinks’. And I’ve seen so many pictures of your son. He is absolutely darling!”

“Yeah, he’s pretty cute.” Robyn replied. “Like his Dad.” She leaned into Patrick and kissed him at the corner of his mouth. “Hi. You said something about lunch?”

“Definitely.” Patrick said. “I need to change first, obviously. Give me ten minutes.” He kissed Robyn again – and Robyn found it hard not to just grab him by his shirt-front and sink into that kiss – and went towards the trailer parked on a side street.

“He loves you a lot.” Colleen said. Robyn tore her eyes away from Patrick and looked at the other woman, who smiled. “And I can see it’s mutual. How long have you been married?”

“Almost six years.” Robyn said. “But we’ve known each other since we were sixteen.”

“Oh, childhood sweethearts!” Colleen exclaimed. “There’s nothing cuter.”

“Well, we were just friends for a long time.” Robyn explained. “I always did love him, though. You look stunning, by the way. I can’t wait to see how this turns out.”

“Thank you.” Colleen said. “You look beautiful too. No wonder he’s so smitten with you. And he’s such a handsome young man.”

“He really is.” Robyn agreed, almost sighing the words. “I’ve seen him change so much and every time he does it’s like falling in love all over again.”

“I’m jealous.” Colleen admitted. “What the two of you have is special – hold onto it.” Someone called her name from across the set. “That’s me. It was lovely to meet you, Robyn.”

“You too.” Robyn watched Colleen walk away, thinking about what she’d said about holding on to what she had with Patrick. And she thought about how close they’d come to losing that not so long ago. She felt restless and tightly-strung and knew she needed to deal with that right away.

Pulling her phone from her purse she called Patrick.

“Hey, impatient.” He answered with a laugh. “You need to give me time to dry off.”

“Keep those clothes on.” Robyn said. “I know they’re damp but-“

“Uh, they’re pretty soaked, actually.” Patrick interrupted. “You really want me to put wet clothes back on?”

“You already changed?” Robyn asked, disappointed.

“I was in the process of it.” Patrick answered slowly. “Drying off, remember? Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Robyn had a very clear mental image of Patrick, in the trailer, naked and wet and drying himself with a towel, and she struggled to keep her brain focused on the conversation. “I just…I really liked that outfit is all. It’s different for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Patrick's voice dropped into a seductive murmur and the bottom fell out of Robyn's stomach. “Maybe I can deal with a little discomfort. It’s pretty warm out – I’ll dry off soon enough. But can you let me dress? I can’t do that _and _talk to you.”

“Sure.” Robyn looked over at the trailer, knowing that if she walked over there and knocked on the door, she could be inside and have Patrick inside _her_ in less than a minute. But that wasn’t part of the plan, and God only knew who else had done similar things inside that trailer before them. “But hurry _up_.”

Patrick laughed and ended the call at his end. He looked at the pile of wet clothing on the floor, then at the dry jeans and t-shirt he’d pulled out of his backpack. Sighing, but not unhappily, he put the dry clothes away and picked up the clothes from the shoot. They were _his_ clothes, so no one could reprimand him for taking them – he’d been given a specific shopping list and wired some money to cover his costs, then gone to Target to find what he needed.

While it wasn’t fun to put wet cut-offs, tank and shirt back onto his dry body – at least he had fresh underwear – or a wet hat on his towel-dried hair, he liked the idea that Robyn was into the outfit, so he could live with it for a little while, although they were going to look weird showing up for lunch somewhere with him in obviously wet clothing. He hoped they weren’t about to get turned away from a café.

He took a last look around, making sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind, then picked up his backpack and stepped out of the trailer, immediately looking for his wife. She was pretty much where he’d left her, and she smiled when she saw him. Even from here he could see the catch of her bottom lip between her teeth and the way she sighed at the sight of him. And if it was anything like the effect she was having on him, he knew exactly how she felt.

Generally, on a day like today, Robyn would be wearing jeans and a t-shirt herself – Mom-clothes, for doing Mom-stuff – but she’d obviously done some shopping of her own recently and had been home and changed her own clothes after dropping Noah at school. Patrick hadn’t commented in front of Colleen but Robyn was pushing all of his buttons in her own red sundress and wedge-heeled sandals. Her bobbed hair had grown out a little over the past few months, the ends of it brushing her shoulders. Patrick knew the outfit wasn’t very practical for running around after an energetic five-year-old, so for her to dress up a little meant ‘lunch’ was actually a date. And the fact that she’d managed to get over to the set meant that someone else was collecting Noah from school, so they had the best part of the afternoon together.

Much as he wanted to just get in the car with Robyn and leave, Patrick knew he needed to make the rounds and say goodbyes first. He spent a few minutes talking to Martin, but made sure he stood at an angle where he could keep Robyn in his line of sight throughout the conversation.

Colleen caught him again as he was about to leave, taking his hand and telling him how lucky he was to have someone who loved him as much as Robyn obviously did and not to mess things up again. He must have looked surprised at that because Colleen laughed and said it was obvious that they were both working extremely hard on their marriage at the moment, which could only mean they’d had a recent rough patch to get through. Then she hugged him, kissed his cheek and sent him on his way over to Robyn. Just standing in the direct LA sunshine for under ten minutes or so had dried his clothes to damp, rather than wet.

“I thought you were never going to get away!” Robyn said as he reached her. She looked around, checking that no one was close enough to hear her. “I am _really_ into that outfit.”

“I never know what’s going to work with you.” Patrick said, but his smile said that he was enormously pleased with the complement.

“Well, I know something that might work for _you_.” Robyn said. She held out a hand for Patrick to take and led him off the set, shaking her head at his inquisitive look. They walked a little way, Robyn's heart pounding so hard she was amazed that Patrick couldn’t hear it, and chatted about inconsequential stuff – Noah, a planned night out with Joe and Marie, how Patrick's latest compositions were coming along – when Patrick abruptly came to a stop and looked back the way they’d just come.

“Isn’t that…did we just pass your car?” He asked, pointing back up the street.

“I mean, yeah.” Robyn tugged at his hand. “I thought it would be nice to walk a little. Car’s not going anywhere. We can come back to it.”

“What’s going on?” Patrick asked with a smile. “You want to take a walk, in _those_ heels? Are you looking to break your ankle?”

“Wiseass.” Robyn tugged his hand again and they carried on down a residential street. The neighbourhood was quiet, with no one around – adults were all at work and kids were at school. There was a reason Robyn had decided to execute her plan near the video set – she’d done a quick google of the surrounding area, planning on driving them elsewhere if necessary, and had found the perfect spot “just around…here!” she pulled Patrick around one last corner and stood still, letting him take in the view.

“What is this place?” He asked.

“That side of it has a boating club.” Robyn pointed across the lake, to where a clubhouse had several expensive-looking – although on the smaller side – yachts and speedboats docked outside. “Very exclusive, members only, white and wealthy – you know the drill.” They _both_ knew the drill – not their scene. “This side?” She walked him down a gentle slope to the bank of the lake, where a weeping willow grew, branches reaching the ground. Parting the branches, she led him inside, where it was dusky and cool. “Secluded and private. _Very_ private.”

“A picnic?” He looked around, seeing nothing laid out. “I don’t understand.”

“Look at me.” Robyn said. “Think of the song, Patrick. Think of the lyrics.”

Patrick frowned, running through the lyrics to Martin’s song in his head. He sang quietly, reminding himself, then shook his head.

“You _do_ look good in the morning.” He said. “I love waking up to you. And you know you’re ‘the one’.”

“Not _your_ lyrics.” Robyn pushed. “_Mac’s_ lyrics. Think about the sundress.”

“’With you on my arm’?” Patrick quoted, looking more confused than ever.

“I love you, Stump, and you’re one of the smartest people I know, but you can be so wonderfully dense at times.” Robyn reached into her purse, pulling out a small bundle of cloth, which she pressed into Patrick's hands.

Patrick opened the bundle up then looked up at his wife.

“Why do you have your underwear in your purse?” He asked. Robyn laughed, unable to believe that he still didn’t get it. “Do you carry spares with you? Am I meant to do that?”

“The _lyrics_.” She giggled. Patrick grinned, not keeping up with her at all, but enjoying that he was amusing her. “God, _please_, the lyrics, Patrick. Try harder.”

He closed his eyes and cycled through Macklemore’s section of the song again. His eyes opened wide.

“Are you _naked_ under there?” He wasn’t proud of how high-pitched his voice came out, but the way that Robyn's eyes widened to match his own and the deep breath she took told him that the only thing she cared about was that he’d _finally_ understood. She nodded, almost shyly. “This is…you were wearing these?” He held out her panties in his hand. She nodded again. “And you took them off? When?”

“When I saw you in that car.” She said. “Not in front of everyone! But I asked where the facilities were. I didn’t plan on that. I planned on bringing you here and getting a little frisky with you at best. But then I saw you and I knew it wouldn’t be enough. So, _then_ I planned on bringing you here and pinning you to the ground and riding you senseless.”

“Here?” Patrick's top lip was slightly curled, in a dazed state of lust and bewilderment. “And when I was talking to you on-set, you had nothing underneath your dress?”

Robyn began to feel a little embarrassed and stupid.

“Yeah, I…that was stupid. If the wind had blown, anyone could have seen. I thought we could try something different. Things have been a little…stale, lately.”

“Oh.” Patrick deflated. “I thought we were good. Y’know, last week, in the kitchen, with the counter? You’re not happy?”

“No, no, I am!” Robyn protested, wondering how this had gone so very wrong. “Last week in the kitchen was exceptionally good. I guess I thought _you_ might want more.”

“More what? More sex? I think we have plenty of sex, especially considering our work and the fact that we have a child. You think we don’t have enough?” Patrick looked concerned and Robyn hated that she’d put that worry in him.

“I think the _quantity_ is fine. I worry that the _quality_ might not be enough for you.” Robyn paused. “I was reading a magazine while my hair was being coloured-“

“What magazine?” Patrick cut in. “Some women’s junk? Was it telling you ‘how to please your man’? C’mon, Robyn, you’re better than that. _I’m _better than that. I don’t have these weird expectations of our sex life. I know we’ve done some pretty wild stuff in some pretty unusual places – believe me, I haven’t forgotten that closet at Jimmy Fallon – but it can’t always be that way. And we shouldn’t be trying to one-up ourselves all the time. Call me cliched, but I’m pretty into the fact that we’re so connected and in tune with one another. It’s sex with _feelings_ and even if it’s just a morning quickie before Noah wakes up or five minutes in the shower before we go to sleep, it _means_ something. And it means something every single time. You don’t feel that?”

Robyn looked down. At some point while speaking Patrick had taken her hand and laid it across his heart – she didn’t think he even realised he’d done it. His hand was warm and solid on top of hers, his wedding ring resting almost on hers. How could she doubt him? Hadn’t he always been the insecure one? The one who worried he wasn’t enough for her, the one who thought she was settling for him or that he was just a fling. And now here she was behaving in the same way. She didn’t know what to say. Luckily, Patrick noticed the placement of their hands too, and the worry in her eyes.

“Hey.” He said gently. Robyn looked directly at him. He smiled. “I’m not saying that whatever you had planned is a _bad_ idea, just that you’re worrying over nothing. I’m completely and totally satisfied with the quality and quantity of sex we’re having.”

“Really?” Robyn asked. Patrick nodded.

“Cross my heart.” He said. “Can we maybe rewind this a little? Back up a few steps?”

Robyn nodded too, relief written plain across her face now.

“Yeah.” She said. “Let’s go back to the car, go get some lunch somewhere. I’ll even put on my underwear.”

“Uh, I was talking about going back to the part where I found out you’re naked under your dress.” Patrick said. “’Cause that’s pretty hot.”

“It is?” Robyn asked. “I thought you didn’t like it.”

“I was _surprised_.” Patrick reminded her. “Doesn’t mean I object.”

“So, did you want to leave, or...?” Robyn left the question hanging.

“Definitely ‘or’.” Patrick answered. “If the neighbourhood watch gets called out though? It’s all on you, Parker.”

“You know that’s not my name anymore.” Robyn reminded him. As ever where Patrick was concerned she could play flippant with him but they both knew that it was bravado on her part.

“I know.” Patrick had that look in his eyes that told Robyn his brain had checked out of rational thought and into wherever his groin was leading him. She knew that look well and it still never failed to put her on edge and wonder what was going to happen this time.

(There was another look too, a whole facial expression, that surfaced from time to time. She never knew what was likely to provoke it – random things that she said, or a certain way that she moved, or something specific that she wore for a photo shoot could trigger that expression – but it was always followed by exceptionally good sex, usually pretty soon after the emotion crossed his face.

Marie had been at the Jimmy Fallon show with Joe and had witnessed the look on Patrick's face. They’d all been in the green room, not due to perform for another half an hour, and Patrick was running through his vocal warm ups across the room from where Marie and Robyn were sitting talking. The room was getting hot, with so many people in there and more coming and going, and Robyn had pushed her hands into her hair at the sides, lifting it up and backwards, away from her face. The movement had caught Patrick's attention and his gaze flicked her way, his voice going silent and The Look appearing briefly, but long enough for Marie to notice before Patrick turned away and started singing again.

“Well, shit.” Marie said. “I didn’t know he took his warming up _that_ seriously.”

“Hmm?” Robyn dragged her attention away from her husband’s ass and tried to stop thinking about how she wanted to bite him there.

“That _look_ he gave you.” Marie explained. “As if you did something to throw him off. Jesus, I hope you’re not going to get into a fight.”

“Oh, no, he’s not mad.” Robyn said. “That’s not what that is.”

“He looked pretty mad to me.” Marie said. “What else could it…oh.” Understanding dawned. “I get it.”

Robyn's phone hummed in her pocket. She pulled it out and noticed Patrick pocketing his own, still with his back to her and still singing.

_When we get home…_

She bit her lip, hiding a smile from Marie, and texted back.

_Why wait? There’s a storage closet down the hall._

She made her excuses to Marie and left the room, ‘Mack the Knife’ stuttering to a standstill as the door closed between her and Patrick.

Patrick followed her out of the green room and tugged her into the closet less than 10 seconds later.)

That look wasn’t in evidence right now, but his eyes had darkened and his breathing was heavier. He took his backpack from his shoulder and dropped it on the grass, pushed her panties into his pocket. Robyn backed up, away from him, and leaned against the tree trunk, more to keep herself steady than anything else. Then she took a deep breath.

“On your knees.” She told Patrick. His eyebrows lifted in surprise and he opened his mouth to respond. Robyn didn’t give him the chance. “_Now_.”

“As you wish.” Patrick said and dropped to his knees in front of her. Robyn struggled to keep it together – using lines from _The Princess Bride_ was entirely unfair and Patrick knew it. Now he looked up at her, that darkness still in his eyes, and waited on her.

Generally, Robyn didn’t take control, preferring to let Patrick lead, but, every once in a while, she liked to remind him that she _could_. It was also fun to put _him_ a little on edge too. And she knew that he enjoyed it when she turned the tables on him like this.

He wasn’t helping though, his hands in his lap – and not doing anything to hide the more-than-obvious- bulge in his shorts – and his eyes big and round. He looked a picture of innocence and Robyn let out a shaky breath.

“Patrick.” She said. “You shouldn’t look at me that way. We’ve been over this. You don’t fight fair.”

“Are you tossing lyrics at me on purpose?” Patrick asked, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. “I wish I knew what you meant. You said ‘on my knees’ and I am.” He lifted his hands and toyed with the hem of her dress. “Am I allowed to see?” He raised the dress slightly, leaned forward and nipped her knee, making her tense. He smiled. “I’d really like to see.”

This was the thing. As much as Patrick enjoyed letting her lead, he couldn’t help himself and tended to wrestle back control. _Not this time_, Robyn thought and she reached down, knocked the hat from his head, then twisted her hand into his hair at the back and tugged his head backwards. His hands fell back to his lap.

“Hey! Oow!” He complained, but he was laughing and he didn’t attempt to pull away from her grasp. “You’re pretty feisty today. You should wear red more often.”

“Maybe you should stop talking and put your mouth to work in a different way.” Robyn told him.

“Oh, I can _definitely_ do that.” Patrick nodded, as much as he was able with Robyn's hand still fisted in his hair. “I was just waiting for the ok from you.”

“Well now you have it.” Robyn said. “And you’re still talking.”

Patrick looked as if he was going to say something else until Robyn gave him a pointed look. Instead he reached for her dress again, pushing the skirt up her thighs and letting the backs of his fingers brush against her heated skin.

“Holy _shit_.” Patrick murmured. “You weren’t fucking kidding.”

Robyn, leaning her head back against the tree trunk with her eyes closed, was almost bursting with anticipation. She could feel Patrick's breath as he scooted closer on his knees, then his mouth, as he pressed kisses to the insides of her thighs, moving higher and nearer to where she most wanted him but skirting just around the edges.

“Jesus, Rick, you’re such a _tease_.” She almost moaned the words. She tugged his hair a second time and he laughed again.

Then he let go of her dress, so that it fell over him, and used his thumbs to give him better access, flicking his tongue across her clit and making Robyn gasp and push her hips forward.

Patrick never lacked enthusiasm for this – going down on his wife was honestly one of his favourite things in the world. The sounds she made, the way she moved against his mouth, the fact that she always, _always, _came – and came _hard_ – when he did this? Yeah, he couldn’t think of many things that topped this. He wasn’t one to discuss his sex life with people – although God knows Pete never stopped trying to get details out of him – but that didn’t mean he didn’t listen to other friends talk about theirs, and he never understood any guy that didn’t get a kick out of doing this, especially for someone they were supposedly in love with. And yet they all seemed to expect to be on the receiving end on a regular basis. Patrick couldn’t fathom being that selfish.

He’d never been one to shy away from eating a woman out and had been complemented on it often enough by the time he got together with Robyn to know that he was pretty good at it too, but ‘pretty good’ wasn’t enough where she was concerned – Patrick wanted to be exceptional. He wanted to rock her world. He’d never forgotten their first time and how quickly Robyn had come once he had his mouth on her – and that should have been good enough for him, but it hadn’t been. Oh, sure, she’d orgasmed, hard and fast, and that was great, but Patrick wanted to give her that upward spiral, that slow climb that would have her stomach in knots and her heart racing.

That chance had come almost two weeks after that hot afternoon in her bedroom. He’d spent the night at hers and they’d barely slept for screwing, but he purposely _hadn’t_ gone down on her again, consciously making the decision not to until he knew he had the self-control to really take his time over her. That first day and night together? Despite his supposed controlling the pace and being leisurely about it, Patrick had been in a constant battle with himself to not just _take_ her, his wanting of her had been that strong. He’d felt as if he were in heat the entire time, driven crazy by lust, and he knew he wouldn’t have been able to show her the time and devotion he wanted to before he was inside her again.

Then they’d been separated on press junkets for over a week so Patrick had time to think and plan – and almost blind himself in one memorable episode in his hotel-room shower when he replayed the image of Robyn riding him in her bedroom – before they went on their first, unofficial, date. Neither of them referred to it as a date – Patrick got home and was texting Robyn (he couldn’t have called her if his life depended on it at that point) as soon as his backpack hit the floor in his room to see if she wanted to see ‘Pacific Rim’ with him that evening – but they agreed at a later date that it _was_ their first date. They shared popcorn and excited grins during the movie, which was nothing new – they’d been going to the movies together since they saw ‘The Others’ at 16 – but Patrick taking the plunge and holding Robyn's hand halfway through _this_ movie? That was new. So was asking her to go home with him with both of them knowing that she wouldn’t be sleeping the spare room, if she slept at all.

And Patrick got his wish – Robyn on the edge of _his_ bed, naked from the waist down, her heels resting on his shoulders and her hands clutching at the bedspread as he knelt on the floor and ate her pussy oh-so-slowly, deliberately pulling back whenever he felt her getting close to the edge, until she was shaking with need and told him she couldn’t stand it any longer.

He knew he couldn’t do that right now. It would be an untruth to say he wasn’t getting off on being slightly exposed where they were, but they were also on borrowed time and the longer they took, the higher the risk of being caught. He still gave it his all, though, licking and circling and sucking her clit, burying his nose, lips and tongue into her, and hearing and feeling her responding to his mouth. By now, after so many years together, he knew the tell-tale signs of her approaching orgasm, the change in breathing, the whimpering of his name, the way she would grind her hips into him. When she did, Patrick didn’t let up, feeling how intense he was making it for her and knowing that she was having to bite back screams of ecstasy. He knew she was completely done when her hands went limp in his hair.

He got to his feet, carefully, hoping his legs hadn’t lost any feeling from being on his knees for so long. He wasn’t finished with her yet.

She had a dazed look in her eyes, her mouth slightly open and her cheeks flushed. She looked so completely fucked-yet-ready-to-be-fucked that Patrick's cock ached and throbbed. It had been anyway, the entire time he’d been kneeling, but this was another level of lust.

“Oh!” Robyn exclaimed quietly as her eyes focused on her husband. “You have…_me_ in your beard.” Her eyes widened at the glistening wet hair on Patrick's face.

“Lucky me.” Patrick replied. “Can you stand a little longer? I need to fuck you right now.”

Robyn's eyes widened even further and she nodded mutely, watching as Patrick unfastened his shorts and pushed them down just far enough to pull out his cock.

As ever, Robyn was captivated by her husband in his state of heightened arousal. When he was like this, when he looked at her like she was the most desirable woman in the world, something inside her melted into liquid warmth and she would do anything he wanted. She knew he was going to make her come again – the sheer size of him alone made it inevitable, never mind the fact that he always found just the right angle to hit her g-spot.

“You want…” Robyn swallowed and tried again – it was difficult to focus on _words_ and _sentences_ when Patrick was stroking his swollen dick with one hand and _oh God_ teasing her nipples through the material of her dress with the other. “Do you want me on top?”

“No.” Patrick shook his head, licked his top lip. “Right where you are. Like this.” He lifted her leg, hooked it around his waist, crouched slightly and pushed up and into her, pressing her back into the tree. It was inelegant and awkward and didn’t last long but Robyn came in less than 30 seconds and Patrick followed swiftly after, cursing into her shoulder.

He breathed heavily for a few seconds then looked her in the eye, his own eyes wide now as he realised something.

“I wasn’t prepared for this.” He admitted. “I have no napkins, nothing. Do you want my t-shirt from my backpack?”

“I can use my panties.” Robyn suggested, with a shrug. “I’ve gone without them until now. I guess I’ll be ok for a little longer.”

Patrick smiled and reached into his pocket.

*****

“That counted, didn’t it?” Patrick asked a little later. They were sitting on the edge of a fountain in the park, eating take-out sushi and sharing a diet Fanta. Robyn sipped through the straw, then handed the cup to Patrick.

“Yeah, totally.” She told him, wiping her fingers on a napkin. “It counts.”

“It’s just, we were upright, y’know?” Patrick said. “And, uh, gravity dictates that, uh, _it_ travels…_downward_ when you do it like that.” Robyn smiled.

“It’s adorable that you have such a strong grasp of physics and yet seem to know nothing about human biology.” She said. “We took that class together. Did you zone out during that part?”

“I’m just triple-checking.” Patrick would have sounded uptight to most people, but Robyn recognised it as him being anxious. She picked up the sushi box from between them, leaned around Patrick to put it on his other side and moved closer to him.

“Hey, it’s ok.” She reassured him, taking his hand. “Stop worrying. It’s all good. By the way,” she tried to keep the mood light and distract from his anxiety, “the closet at Jimmy Fallon? I don’t think _Andy_ has forgotten that either.” She grinned at the look on Patrick's face.

“You _told_ Andy?” He asked, horrified.

“No!” Robyn laughed. “He texted me after the show to tell me he was ‘in the vicinity’ at the time and we traumatised him for life. We weren’t exactly quiet.”

Now Patrick laughed too, a dirty laugh.

“I was party to a _lot_ of Andy's sexual encounters when we were younger.” He said. “Pete too – and what I didn’t stumble into with him, he liked to share with me later. He’d happily interrupt a writing session to talk about his ‘sexploits’. Feels fair that they get to deal with some of it themselves. Payback’s a bitch, right?”

“So now you’re _vengeful_?” Robyn laughed again. “Sometimes you just revert to that hot-headed teenager. People would never believe it if I told them.”

“Are you ovulating right now?” Patrick asked in a quieter voice. This was private, personal business – the last thing he wanted was the world finding out they were trying for another baby before they even _conceived_ the baby. No one knew about this – not even Pete.

“No.” Robyn shook her head, her laughter fading – so much for distracting him. “And I won’t be for a little while.” She looked at Patrick expectantly.

“Are you sick?” He asked, concern clouding his features. Robyn laughed.

“Oh God, again, adorable.” She said. “I’m absolutely fine, but I _will_ be making trips to the hospital over the next 8 months or so.” Patrick just looked at her, worry still drawing his eyebrows down. “Work through it.” She watched the understanding blossom in his eyes.

“Oh!” He started, almost coming to his feet and knocking the sushi box to the floor at Robyn's feet. “You are?”

“I am.” Robyn confirmed. “And to be certain _I_ triple-checked too. Three different kits, three different pharmacies. It’s definite.”

“Oh…wow. Shit. I mean…wow.” Patrick dropped to his knees, surprising another laugh from Robyn. He placed both hands on her stomach and spoke in a soft voice. “Hi, baby. Hey. Hey, hi. It’s your Daddy. I-“ He broke off with a grimace. Robyn's stomach lurched.

“What?” She asked. “What’s wrong?”

Patrick looked up at her, a confused and slightly disgusted look on his face.

“I knelt in the sushi.”

_ I just knew that she could be the one..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and fangirling over our sexy Summer Patrick are always welcome. You can find me on Tumblr under the same name too.


End file.
